A Different Kind of Hunter
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Rudolph is rescued from death by a sixteen year old with the skills to beat Rookery. What will happen when he calls on her to help, like she asked, and she meets Gregory? Sparks will fly and romance will flourish. But what awaits at the end of all their efforts in securing the Stone of Attamon? Just wanted a short, sort of fluffy story out there from me. Gregory/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**This is just something I really wanted to try after watching A Little Vampire. It's only a short story – six chapters – and I've finished writing it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own A Little Vampire but I do own Miss Unnamed.**

Rudolph Sackville-Bagg flew over the dark country of Scotland, spotting distant lights several miles away. His small form gracefully twisted through the air in his bat form as he tried to find a hint of inspiration for the search of the Stone of Attamon that would save his family from eternal night. He had no such luck and decided to land in a cemetery to conserve his strength so he would make it home in one piece. His mother would not be best pleased if he fell out of the sky – again. The tombstones varied in height, width and shape around him. Some were covered with twisting vines and others were fresh. Rudolph knew there would be new bodies underneath the recently disturbed ground and groups of light smelling flowers. Sighing, the young vampire plonked himself down on the nearest rock and placed his dark haired head in his pale, cold hands. Would he and his family ever be free of this curse? Or would they be cursed to 'live' for a further three hundred years to gain even another sliver of hope? Sighing, Rudolph turned his eyes to the cloud covered stars in the deep blanket of deep blue sky.

"Will we ever be free?" His miserable thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a deep, threatening laugh. His head swung around to see the leather clad vampire hunter that had been after Rudolph's family for centuries, generations of vampire hunters attempting to stake them or burn them or torture them with the holy cross. Just behind the hunter rested the dark red truck that Rudolph knew was full of weapons and such to kill vampires with.

"A little vampire," the vicious man mocked and Rudolph stumbled off of his rock, ready to take flight but finding himself unable because of lack of strength. His back hit a very tall tombstone and the ridges told the young one that it had a statue at his height. If his heart had had the ability to beat, it would have been thundering out of his small chest. Why had he gone out alone? Why hadn't he brought Gregory or even Anna with him!? The dark hunter, Rookery, laughed lowly as he advanced and Rudolph tried to take flight. It did not work and he was left grounded and helpless. Rookery snatched a wooden cross from the back of his belt and Rudolph noted with terror that it had a sharpened end to make it a weapon also. Three hundred years old he may have been but he could not fight a grown man with a vampire repellent and a stake. Rudolph closed his eyes, his advanced ears telling him that Rookery was only two feet away. With a yell from the vampire hunter, Rudolph knew his life was over until a crack sounded that wasn't from his ribs cracking under the force of the stake or his head smacking against the statue behind him. The 'nine year old' vampire slowly opened his dark eyes and gaped at the sight in front of him. Rookery had stumbled backwards from the force of what Rudolph assumed to be a kick from the girl in front of him. He could only see her back and noticed she was dressed in black jeans with knee high leather boots and a black turtleneck jumper. Her fists were clenched and she had a shock of ginger hair flowing down her back in messy knots.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'pick on someone your own size'?" the girl asked snottily, taking a step towards Rookery who leapt to his feet and pointed his cross at her. She only laughed sarcastically and Rudolph deduced that the stranger was not a vampire. He also noticed that she wasn't exactly Rookery's size either.

"Not a vampire, eh?" Rookery sneered, stepping closer. Then, he lunged and Rudolph winced as the girl landed on the floor. But she kicked Rookery's ankles viciously. The plan backfired though and Rookery landed on top of the girl. This time, Rudolph knew that the nasty crack came from her and not Rookery. She gave a low shriek but shoved Rookery off all the same. Whipping out what looked like a very shiny knife, Rudolph gaped as she placed it to Rookery's neck.

"Leave him alone or I will kill you and let him drink you like you fear most." Rudolph gulped nervously but decided that it wasn't the best time to point out that he did not tend towards human blood. Rookery glowered at the girl and she pressed harder on his jugular.

"This isn't over," the vampire hunter snarled before backing away to his truck and leaving. The girl turned towards Rudolph and he analysed her carefully, taking in the dark brown eyes, the button nose, the high cheekbones and Cupid's bow lips. She was around sixteen years old and was smiling hesitantly at him and he could understand.

"Who are you?" he asked in his English accent and she laughed brightly, in stark contrast to the dark cemetery they were stood in.

"I'm a hunter." Rudolph heard her fading Scottish accent, like she had been in England before returning back before he instinctively stepped back and she shook her head in amusement. "I am not after you, little vampire. But I will be around so just call if you need me." She turned to leave but Rudolph stopped her.

"What's your name?" he called after her. She didn't stop and increased her pace instead.

"All in good time, junior. All in good time!" she replied before exiting the cemetery gates and leaving a flabbergasted Rudolph behind. Shaking his head, he sat down to wait for the energy to fly and contemplated the girl who'd saved his life.

XXX

"Rudolph, darling, thank Heavens you're safe!" his mother cried as soon as he entered the crypt their family stayed in. Her arms engulfed him anxiously and he hugged her back reluctantly before pulling away. "Where were you, dear?" she demanded in her airy voice. Her blonde hair was solidified into a high style and she was wearing elegant clothes of another time. Rudolph noticed Gregory mooch in followed by a breezy Anna and brooding father.

"I was recovering my strength, mother. I tired myself out with flying," Rudolph answered as honestly as possible, debating whether or not to tell his family about the strange girl. Anna skipped forward, her long, blonde and wavy hair swinging with every step.

"What more is there, brother dearest? You must tell all." He glowered in her direction unhappily before facing the rest of his family.

"What is it, Rudolph?" his mother asked kindly and he sighed.

"Rookery found me in the other cemetery," he admitted and a gasp exited his mother's mouth whilst his father looked stubbornly stiff. Gregory looked bored beyond belief and Anna looked hopeful.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Freda, his mother, instantly fretted and Rudolph held off her worrying for the time being.

"I am fine, mother. Someone saved me."

"Another vampire?" his father, Fredrick, demanded and Rudolph shook his head, baffling Fredrick. Gregory dramatically leant against a wall nearby with a look of someone forced into something.

"All she said was that she was a 'hunter' and she would be around for help if I needed her," Rudolph answered which prompted a snort from Gregory.

"A girl rescued you? Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"Now, now, Gregory, you shouldn't judge. This girl saved Rudolph's life and has implied a promise of help in the future. She is no enemy and even Rudolph's imagination is not so wild as to conduct this kind of story," Freda interjected and the youngest boy nodded instantly. Gregory rolled his eyes.

"I still think he made this girl up," he insisted before waltzing off somewhere. Rudolph shrugged airily.

"She'll be around," he reiterated before moving out of the crypt to look at the moon. He knew she would be somewhere, looking out for him for some reason.

**Yeah, so there it is! I hope it's acceptable. If it's not obvious, this is set during the film. Anyway, I'll update depending on reviews/alerts etc because I want to know people actually like it and I'm not wasting my time. Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Gregory

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I was so happy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own The Little Vampire but the hunter girl (her name is revealed in this chapter) is mine.**

Gregory landed silently behind the unsuspecting mortal and bared his teeth.

"Gregory?" he heard his mother say but didn't reply, instead hissing threateningly. The little boy turned around, screamed and scrambled away messily.

"No, Gregory, he's my friend," Rudolph said loudly and blocked his path. Gregory halted in shock of those words coming from his brother's mouth before his father sprung forward and Rudolph turned his attention to his new 'friend'. Gregory scoffed mentally, thinking that Rudolph seemed to making an awful lot of those lately. Father picked up the mortal with two fingers and Rudolph looked around in panic as the older man started speaking. Gregory watched, bored, from the sidelines as usual and waited for something interesting to happen – like father eating the little morsel. He didn't get his wish and the boy was sent scarpering from the cemetery just as Rookery entered the place with a loaded stake gun.

"Get back!" Fredrick cried and Gregory scurried to comply, hiding behind his father as the stakes started flying. Father soon motioned them away, desperate to get them out of there and to stay behind and get himself killed. Gregory slapped a hand over Anna's mouth as she turned poetic once again and Rookery withdrew a glowing cross. Even from the distance they were at, Gregory still flinched at the feel of power from the symbol.

"HELP!" Gregory whirled around to see Rudolph yelling at the sky like a madman. What had gotten into-?

"What do I look like to you, a hired assassin?" a new voice demanded and Gregory turned once again to see a girl of sixteen years old standing behind Rookery. She was clad in a red velvet, off the shoulder top that clung to her curves with jet black skinny jeans and black leather biker boots with an array of silver buckles over the top. Rudolph sighed in relief somewhere behind Gregory but his attention did not waver from the new girl as Rookery advanced on her. But instead of looking at the vampire hunter, she glanced over at them and Gregory noticed that her eyes were a startling brown. "Run!" she yelled and they did so. Gregory followed his siblings underground to their crypt and used his enhanced hearing to listen to what was happening overhead.

"You won't get away this time." The hunter sounded pissed and Gregory listened intently for the girl's answer.

"Trust me mate, I will be. I don't want another two broken ribs," the girl hissed in reply and Gregory glanced at Rudolph as he winced in memory.

"What happened?" he asked his younger brother.

"She got flattened by Rookery." Gregory winced himself at the thought of the hefty vampire hunter crushing a small, delicate human body like the girl's. She barely reached five feet after all. There was the sound of someone hitting someone and, judging by his grunt, it was Rookery that got hit. There was barely a second pause before further hits were landed and Tony came crashing through into the crypt. "Tony, are you alright?" Rudolph asked, rushing forward to make sure the boy was still able to stand. He was, so Gregory returned to listening. His little brother inhaled sharply as a gunshot sounded and Gregory heard his mother gasp somewhere behind him. A smack followed by a stumble followed by a crack then a shriek reached the crypt before the girl came crashing through the same hole the other mortal had and colourful language spilled from her mouth right before she jumped out of the way of another bullet. The sound of the graveyard monitor told them Rookery was dealt with and Rudolph went to help the still swearing girl off the floor.

"Thanks junior," she said in a grudging voice. "Well, the good news is that I'm pretty sure I broke Rookery's cheekbone. The bad news is that my ribs hurt like Hell," she complained.

"What you did was foolish," Fredrick snapped. Tony looked like a deer in the headlights but Gregory saw that the still unnamed girl didn't seem ruffled and admiration he didn't know he had flared to life.

"You think that's foolish? You should see some of the other things I've done," she replied, dusting herself off before sitting on a nearby coffin. Gregory saw the tip of a bumpy scar on her shoulder before she noticed his staring and adjusted her ginger hair over the mark.

"And it was brave," Freda said as she stepped forward to soothe Gregory's father. "What is your name, child? Rudolph never told us."

"I didn't tell Rudolph, that's why." Gregory rolled his eyes. "Athena."

"The Goddess of War?" Rudolph asked and Athena nodded, scowling slightly at the reference. Gregory could see why she was named after Athena – she was strong, she was quick and he supposed she was attractive. She was sweating after the fight and her hair was in clumps and she clearly had scars, so her appearance wasn't very appealing at that moment. They were all distracted as Tony grabbed onto the necklace around Fredrick's neck and Gregory wondered what Athena was doing there.

Athena POV

Ever since she could remember, Athena had been trained to become a vampire hunter. Much like Rookery, her family had been obsessed with finding and killing vampires but had given up the trade several generations ago. Unfortunately, they had chosen her birth to rekindle their love for slaughter and she'd grown up learning why vampires were evil and why they should die and how to kill them. The main lesson was: if you see a vampire, stake it. But then she met a vampire when she was thirteen and her entire perspective had changed. He had shown her that not all vampires were bloodsucking fiends and he had only fed on cows for survival. They had become great friends and Athena had relished in the defiance of her family. That was until they found out. The vampire had never seen the moon again and Athena had gone back to her family. But she'd sorted it out when she was fifteen and downright refused to participate in the activities of vampire hunters any longer. She had run away to England for a while before returning to Scotland and using the skills she'd learned to fight vampires to fight hunters of vampires. Athena had discovered the Sackville-Bagg coven and vowed to keep them safe because they fed on cows, just like her vampire friend that she had never learned the name of. Sighing, she clutched her ribs in pain and cursed that 'Rookery' for being so freaking overweight. Athena glanced up at the shaking kid who had his hand on the oldest vampire's necklace and knew he was having some kind of vision. Then she felt eyes on her and let her own eyes find the oldest child – Gregory, she thought his name was. He, coincidentally, was the first one she'd laid eyes on when Rudolph had called her. She supposed she had told him to call but she wasn't really expecting him to call for her so soon – yet she would forgive him because she had been trying to find Rookery and he'd led her straight to him. Gregory was very attractive, she had to admit. He had spiked hair and dark, alluring eyes whilst he was dressed in punkish clothes that she approved greatly. He smirked at her analysis and she tried not to swallow conspicuously.

"We shared a vision." Athena's head snapped around to look at Fredrick who looked completely gobsmacked. The little kid was still shaking.

"He has a sympathy for our kind."

"Oh lovely." That girl was awfully poetic, Athena realised. And she had obviously taken a fancy to Rudolph's little friend.

"Just like the girl," Freda added softly and everyone's eyes travelled to Athena.

"Young Von found the stone. Then he made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchant ship just as rumour had it." That sounded like an adventure worth going on.

"Then he could still be roaming free." Athena scoffed quietly at the woman's optimism.

"There was a woman I've never seen before. She wore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to, trace her crest." He was a determined one, Athena realised. She liked it when people were determined – showed they were focused.

"I can help," the kid – what the Hell was his name? – put in happily. Athena rolled her eyes at his naive behaviour. He truly had no idea of the danger he was in, did he?

"No, it's too risky to involve a mortal," Fredrick hissed and Athena laughed outright.

"What am I, a duck? I'm in this whether you like it or not and I don't think telling that stubborn little kid will do anything," she told him fiercely but didn't stand. She hadn't taped her ribs up properly and they were beginning to throb painfully.

"What makes you think you are a part of this?"

"My family were vampire hunters." Athena saw the vicious looks she was receiving from both Fredrick and Gregory and hurried to defend herself. "But I broke free of them. They trained me to kill vampires but I ran away and now use my knowledge to defend vampires. There is no use in murdering innocent people!" she exclaimed, praying it would be enough for her life to be spared. Gregory's jaw literally fell open and Athena watched as Fredrick looked contemplatively at her.

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries!" Rudolph added and Athena smirked at his sudden defiance. He really was a cute kid. His older brother, on the other hand, was not cute but _gorgeous._

"This is what comes from contact with mortals: disrespect, insolence!" Fredrick hissed angrily and Athena snorted.

"He hasn't been hanging out with me that long," she pointed out, to which Gregory gave another smirk. She noticed that that one was different, cheekier in its nature rather than knowing and worrying.

"Fredrick, they both have a point," Freda intervened and Athena watched in amazement as Fredrick caved. Now, she was good at manipulation but Freda had Fredrick wrapped around her finger.

"Alright. Help if you can but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be with you." The poor kid was flat against the stairs by the time Fredrick's threat was finished. "Am I clear?" The child nodded quickly, a nervous smile on his face as Fredrick turned to Athena and she tried not to groan in despair. She also noticed Rudolph and his friend slipping out.

"What am I going to do? Tell my parents?" She laughed derisively. "I've betrayed THEM – why would I do the same to you?" she asked rhetorically and Fredrick backed away as she stood up. "I'm going home and I'll check in tomorrow. Night!" she called before turning to leave.

"Athena, how will you get home?" Freda asked after her and she turned around, bemused by the concern. She cared? Why? Deciding not to ask, Athena answered Freda's question.

"I'll walk – it's not far." Her tone was final, indicating that she had no need or want for assistance. Freda nodded sadly and let her go. Athena crawled out slowly and came up behind Rudolph and the little kid as they were talking.

"Who dares torment my friend?" Rudolph said in disgust and Athena laughed, causing them both to look at her. She just shook her head and walked off towards her dank little flat that she rented with her meagre savings. It smelled of damp and her showers lasted two minutes because of the lack of hot water. There was no heating and she was glad she didn't need much sleep because she was kind of scared to sleep in the bed. Sighing miserably, Athena looked for the only safe thing in the measly residence: the first aid kit. She needed bandages. Fast.

**I'll update in about three days. Once again, thank you for the reviews etc, I really appreciate them. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Threats and Staring

**Chapter Three**

**Hello! I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 on Wednesday and LOVED it so much that I've started writing Twilight again. It amazes me, it really does. Anyway, I hope you like this one and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own The Little Vampire but I do own Athena.**

After a few hours of sleep, Athena took a hurried shower (difficult with the bandages) and dressed dark grey ripped skinny jeans and her favourite biker boots that she'd worn the day before. She then pulled a dark purple turtleneck over her head, not wanting to risk Gregory's staring again. The scar she knew he'd seen was the result of a fight with a vampire hunter that had been aiming to kill her and she'd shifted, leaving the blade to run in a violent stretch down her back. She had ignored it up until Gregory had spotted it and then became slightly paranoid about it. She brushed her still damp hair and pulled it into two plaits over her shoulders before arming herself (with hidden weapons) and leaving the flat quickly. She had no idea where she was going but she loathed her flat and needed fresh air. Her feet unintentionally took her to the graveyard and into the crypt where the Sackville-Bagg family resided. Surprisingly, Gregory was awake and caught her skulking around.

"Come to stake us in our sleep, have you?" he demanded in a threatening hiss. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't carry stakes. I don't carry weapons harmful to vampires at all, actually," she answered easily and Gregory smirked, stepping closer. Athena realised that he was still wearing the same clothes as the day before and sighed unhappily as she realised he didn't have to change because he didn't have hygiene issues. She saw his dark eyes drift to her shoulder and tensed as he reached over to the concealed flesh.

"You covered it up," he stated obviously and she nodded.

"I didn't really fancy the rest of your family staring too," she told him in a snappy tone and his eyes moved to connect with hers. Confusion, intrigue and an inner battle swirled within the depths of the age old orbs and Athena found herself wanting to decipher the mystery that was Gregory Sackville-Bagg.

"How did it happen?"

"Knife was meant to kill and missed," she replied airily, attempting to appear as though her breathing was not an issue. Being so close to him was warping her ability to think clearly and she was ashamed to admit it, even to herself. He inhaled suddenly and she felt suddenly self-conscious, like she would give off a bad stench. Living in the flat she did, it was highly likely. But Athena was utterly shocked when a content smile spread across Gregory's face and he stepped back, his fingers trailing through the ends of her plaits in what was a seemingly innocent manner but Athena felt thrills down her spine. She swallowed nervously and Gregory's eyes followed the movement in a scarily hungry way. It was amazing he even saw it, given her attire.

"Your blood is strong." Athena had no idea whether to be terrified or flattered and she was certain it showed on her face. Gregory seemed to laugh at himself. "Your blood is of a warrior – powerful, graceful and defiant. It's . . . different to other mortals' blood." Athena felt more flattered than petrified. "I like it." She smirked.

"So, my blood is what makes me attractive?" she asked in a teasing tone and he looked a little shocked. She remembered that he was over three hundred years old and probably wasn't used to females acting as such but she didn't care. A little flirting never really hurt anyone. Gregory shifted slightly and mumbled something. Athena raised an eyebrow and he groaned.

"Not just your blood." Athena went to comment but he interrupted her. "I need sleep." And he vanished to another area of the crypt to get the sleep he desired. Athena rolled her eyes before departing from the dank hole to spend the day alone.

"I'll be back at nightfall," she said to whoever was listening before stepping into the bright morning light.

XXX

Gregory looked highly attractive when he was asleep. There was still a slightly tense frown indenting his forehead but he otherwise looked reasonably relaxed. He hung upside down (of course) from the ceiling and managed to do so quite elegantly, Athena realised. There was a disturbance from the direction of the hole she had fallen down and she glanced up when a beam of light started flitting about from the same way. Sighing, Athena rose from her rock and slid over to a wall where she could watch without being seen. A man with a silly hat and farmer style clothes was hobbling around the dark crypt carrying a torch and there was a rope attached to his waist. Rookery, Athena noticed, must have been laying some kind of trap. The human was bait for the hook and the only question remaining was: which vampire would wake first? She heard sniffing noises from behind her and glanced back to see Rudolph inhaling but not waking up with Gregory copying the movement. The only difference was that Gregory's eyes snapped open and he dropped from the ceiling into a predator's crouch. Before Athena could even open her mouth to protest, Gregory had taken off to follow the innocent human around the crypt. She scurried over to Rudolph and began incessantly poking him.

"Wake up, you stubborn vampire child!" she hissed to the boy and his eyes finally opened.

"What?" Athena merely gestured to where Gregory had been and Rudolph put the pieces together remarkably fast just as there was a yell of protest from the strange man. Rudolph dropped down at they both watched in horror as the man was dragged backwards on the rope and Gregory chased after him.

"No, Gregory!" Athena shrieked, running despite the protest of her ribs. Rudolph mimicked her and soon took over as Gregory latched onto the bait Rookery had prepared.

"Let go, Gregory! Let go! It's a trap!" Rudolph exclaimed, grabbing his brother's legs as his meal was dragged upwards. Athena felt slightly faint – she protected vampires that did no wrong but Gregory had attacked that man. What did that say about him? What did that say about her? Both vampires dropped to the ground and rose quickly, walking back to where Athena was standing horror struck. Rudolph saw her expression and gave his brother an extra harsh glare because of it.

"You bit him?" Fredrick demanded as he swept into their area. Athena moved to lean against the wall and she attempted to look nonchalant.

"Only a taste." Athena laughed sarcastically and Gregory looked at her. He must have seen some scathing in her expression because he turned away to face his father, seemingly forgetting everyone else was there.

"Was it worth betraying your family?" Fredrick asked and Athena waited for Gregory's answer. The teenage vampire turned from where he was walking off and looked irritated.

"You're the traitor." That was interesting. "Forever denying the truth of us. We are the Dark Gods! You've turned us into cowards." Athena bit back her snappy comment as she folded her arms over her throbbing ribs. "Skulking round our holes like worms!"

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight back! Make these mortals' blood run cold!" Gregory cried angrily and Athena glared at him harshly. What the Hell was he thinking?

"And you could do it Gregory." Athena had no doubt about that. "You are young, skilled, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it."

"Better a stake than this prison." Fredrick was about to speak but Athena stepped towards Gregory threateningly and he finally seemed to recognise her presence again. She didn't know what expression twisted his face but it was a strange one.

"I'll do it then, if you're so eager," she spat and heard Rudolph gasp. Gregory looked like she'd slapped him. "I abandoned my family because they killed vampires that tried so hard to be good. But you don't care, do you!? You bit that man like he was nothing more than an animal." Gregory opened his mouth but she held up her hand. "If you're so willing to bite him, am I next? How am I supposed to trust you if you do these kinds of things?" she demanded, stepping closer unintentionally. Gregory looked so thrown off that she was yelling at him that he didn't know what to do. But Athena didn't care – he had killed that man and she wasn't going to stand up for his actions. "When will you make my blood run cold?" she quoted him harshly. "Or when will you make it stop running altogether?" she asked rhetorically and he opened his mouth again. She punched him before he could speak. "Don't." A clattering noise distracted her and her attention moved to the same hole as before. A small, metal contraption lay on the ground and she approached it cautiously.

"For you, missy!" cried a familiar voice and Athena glanced up to see Rookery before looking back at the grenade-like thing on the ground.

"Shit," she managed to say as she stepped back several steps. Then the thing exploded and she was sent flying backwards, her head cracking against a wall. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was a bright light erupting through the chamber.

XXX

Gregory POV

After watching in complete terror as Athena was thrown backwards by the exploding object and almost dying due to the bright light, Gregory was not very concerned when he was put in a straightjacket and a muzzle. That was after carrying an unconscious and slightly scorched Athena to the farm Tony had led them to. Rudolph sat with her as she lay on the hay and Freda pulled the muzzle down over Gregory's face. His eyes weren't on his mother though, they were watching Athena. Her clothes were torn and there were very minor burns on the places the bomb-contraption had attacked but other than those, she was alright. Gregory was annoyingly worried about the warrior girl and wondered vaguely why.

"Dear, sheer will won't wake her up," Freda said in amusement and he was embarrassed to note that she seemed to know exactly where his mind was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered as he was led to his family.

"Now, I must find some way to hide you, children," his father was saying. Tony stepped forward.

"You can stay at my house," he offered and Gregory rolled his eyes.

"We need darkness, dankness and decay," Fredrick stated and Tony grinned.

"Then you need our cellar." Freda sighed, watching Rudolph watch Athena and then watching Gregory with an unreadable expression that he did not like.

"What about Athena? We cannot just leave her here and we do not know where she resides," she pointed out.

"In darkness, dankness and despair," came Athena's groaning voice. Rudolph helped her sit up and lean against the barn wall and Gregory brightened considerably upon seeing her dark brown eyes open once more. "And I'm not joking. A cellar would be an improvement." Her jokes were weak but Gregory didn't care. Upon seeing him, she actually giggled and he wondered if he was forgiven.

"You can stay too," Tony suggested and she smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks champ, but I don't think your parents would be pleased. I'll go back to my place but I will see you tomorrow, ok?" she checked and everyone nodded, including Gregory. Rudolph coughed suspiciously and Gregory glared at him, knowing it was hiding a laugh. Athena stood and abruptly toppled to the ground again. Gregory's eyes widened worriedly as she exhaled sharply and glared at the ceiling. "Does someone mind giving me a lift?"

"Rudolph, give the darling a lift home, wouldn't you? Gregory would not be happy if she was not safe." Rudolph coughed again as he helped Athena to her feet. Thankfully, Gregory noticed, she didn't seem to notice the implications of his family. Thank God.

**Well, that was that. Some development between Gregory and Athena there. See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Woops

**Chapter Four**

**Remember when I said there were six chapters? I lied. Apparently I can't count so, there's actually five. This one is full of drama and I considered splitting it into two shorter chapters but didn't as they would have been too short.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own The Little Vampire but I do own Athena.**

On Saturday, Athena decided to check on the vampire family in a diverse way and also check up on Tony – who she'd finally discovered the name of. Sighing nervously, Athena raised her fist to knock on the door. She had dressed in black leggings with a long, mid-thigh length scarlet top and red flats. To make sure she didn't freeze, she wore her black leather jacket over the top.

"Can I help you?" a woman with an American accent asked in confusion. She had chin length blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and was wearing comfortable clothes for around the house.

"Hello, Mrs Thompson, I'm Athena Williams. I know your son." Athena wasn't very used to much social interaction but she tried her best.

"Oh, you know Tony? How?" the woman asked in a kind voice. Athena detected suspicion though.

"I obviously don't go to school with him but I do help out in some of his classes when I can – work experience, you know? I just wanted to check up on him after the fight last week," Athena simpered and Mrs Thompson's face softened.

"Well, he's not here at the moment but you can come in if you want," she offered and Athena found it odd that she was so trusting. Maybe she was a good actress after all. She smiled widely and looked around impressively when Mrs Thompson led her along the corridors of the castle. It made her flat look even more depressing.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs Thompson," she complimented as she sat down at the kitchen table. Said woman brought tea over and poured them both a cup which Athena took, despite not really liking tea.

"Thank you, Athena. So, how is Tony doing? He doesn't really talk about it and his teacher told me he has a slight obsession with vampires." Athena almost spat her mouthful of tea out on the unsuspecting woman. Coughing lightly, Athena tried to right her breathing.

"I'm sure that he's exaggerating. Like all children, Tony simply wishes to get his point across. It's different but you shouldn't worry about it, everyone has something they need to believe in," Athena replied as she sipped her tea once more. Mrs Thompson nodded slowly and mimicked Athena's movement, looking deep in thought. She sighed worriedly, hands nursing her cup.

"I just worry about him. He doesn't really have any friends except for the mysterious Rudolph who I'm not even sure is real." Athena really laughed, trying to keep the mocking from the sound.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Thompson, but he is really real. He's a charming boy with excellent manners – a good influence on young Tony. Not that he needs it of course." Mrs Thompson nodded and looked completely relieved before standing up and kicking a box out of the way.

"Oh, I really should move that," she grumbled and Athena smirked at the opportunity.

"I'll do it, Mrs Thompson. Where should I take it?" she instantly offered and the woman looked thankful.

"To the cellar, please Athena. It's just out the hall and on your left," she directed and Athena picked up the surprisingly heavy box with a grunt. It was a good thing she had well-developed muscles or she would have broken toes as well as ribs. She kicked the door to the cellar open then closed before carefully making her way down the stairs, dumping the box on top of another one. She smirked when she saw Rudolph and Anna frozen with their feet covered in some foil.

"Right, I won't ask," she chimed before looking around. Their parents were asleep in the corner but Gregory was nowhere to be seen. "Um, where did you put your brother?" she asked in a hopefully casual tone. Rudolph gave the strange cough he had the night before then gestured to the wicker basket big enough for Gregory. "Ah, I see. Right, you do whatever you were doing." And then she moved towards the basket as Anna and Rudolph donned a thick red blanket and disappeared. Athena gasped as the basket's lid was thrown open and Gregory popped up, still muzzled and still in a straightjacket. She moved around in front of him so that he could see her and was amazed to see him looking slightly sheepish.

"I promise not to bite you," he whispered and Athena had to lean in to hear him well enough. She then smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know you wouldn't – you were just being a hormonal vampire. I get it, I do. And I promise not to stake you." Gregory managed to grin under the muzzle – a real grin – and Athena's heart almost stopped. She wanted desperately to help him but feared his father's wrath. Pushing those thoughts aside, she reached in, loose hair falling near Gregory's face and undid the tough straps of his straightjacket. She swore she heard him smelling her hair but put it off to her imagination as she pulled away.

"Thanks," Gregory said grudgingly and she leaned in, ignoring his muzzle, and put her mouth to his ear.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she breathed and waited until she felt him nod slowly against her cheek. "I wouldn't mind you sinking your teeth into me." Her whispered statement was about way more than a bite and Athena had a feeling he knew that. She pulled away painfully slow and watched his eyes darken considerably as he yanked the muzzle off and latched his hands onto her hips. Her breathing hitched scarily as he leant in, cold breath fanning her face.

"Be careful what you wish for." She smirked at him teasingly, dragging her tongue along her lips gradually and his eyes followed the movement.

"Athena, are you alright down there?" Mrs Thompson called and Athena snapped her head around to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Just coming, Mrs Thompson!" she yelled back before looking back at Gregory. Steeling herself for heartbreak, she pressed her lips to his before pulling away and scarpering up the stairs and away from the stunned vampire.

"What took you so long?" Tony's mother asked, standing next to a man Athena didn't know but suspected was Tony's father.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't really find anywhere to put it safely. And you have interesting things in your cellar." She grinned at her own joke before holding her hand out to the man. "You must be Mr Thompson. I'm Athena Williams." The man shook her hand and smiled.

"She helps out in some of Tony's classes at school and came to check on him after that fight with the McAshton boys," Mrs Thompson added and Athena smiled.

"I had better get going now, though." She glanced at the dark sky outside. "I have things to do before the day ends. But thank you so much for the tea, Mrs Thompson and it was so lovely to meet you." The pair waved her off as she exited. When out of sight of the castle, Athena broke into a run, feeling something was greatly wrong as she pelted towards the cemetery. Her breathing grew slightly uneven but running was something she was good at. One of her shoes flew off and she growled, picking it up and carrying both of them in her hands. Athena's feet grew beaten but she continued to run until she reached the cliffs, wondering why her feet led her there instead. She halted and stumbled, clutching her throbbing ribs as she saw Gregory standing on the edge of a cliff and swinging a silver necklace around his head. He turned around but didn't stop swinging the necklace and smiled at her. She grinned back before collapsing on the nearest rock to try and soothe her ribs. God they hurt.

"You ran all the way from the house?" Gregory asked and she nodded, swallowing heavily and trying not to stare at his delicious looking lips.

"I think your parents are on their way," she gasped out, looking towards the sky at the comet that would make all of the vampires human. Anna soon landed on the cliff and sat on the rock that Athena was leaning against and Gregory continued the call. Both girls waited patiently until a familiar Land Rover pulled up and Athena groaned. "Great, now they're going to know I'm in this crazy mess too," she complained as Freda and Fredrick got out of the car and Anna bounced over.

"Mother, father, we found Uncle Von's grave. Well, Tony found it and he saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are after it now," Anna cried and her parents approached.

"May their quest be fruitful." Fredrick stepped up towards Gregory. "Thank you, Gregory." The addressed boy turned and smiled at his father before doing the same to Athena and she let out an oddly girlish giggle. Whoa, that wasn't something she was used to, she thought as Gregory finished the call and bats descended. He then came over and surprisingly held out a hand for her to take which she did. She pulled herself too hard and smacked into his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," she found herself saying and then blushed furiously. His hand rose up and stroked along her cheek, intensifying the blush. Gregory did not smirk as she expected him to but smiled gratefully and continued affectionately caressing her cheek. If he continued doing that, Athena knew her heart would collapse from moving too fast. He leant forward and Athena truly believed her would kiss her.

"I'd love to sink my teeth into you," he breathed and Athena's heart flat out stopped.

"What is this Gregory? A human?" demanded a nearby vampire and both teenagers snapped their heads around to face the ancient being. He, like Freda and Fredrick, was dressed in ancient clothes but he was scowling.

"Of course I'm human! And this is not a free for all either, so if you bite me, I'll stake you." Gregory breathed a very quiet laugh against her hair as she said that and she knew it was because he knew that she didn't carry vampire-killing weapons. Stupid, attractive git. The vampire she had addressed growled but stomped off to wait.

"They only have a few moments more," Freda said worriedly as Mr and Mrs Thompson joined the group. Athena tried to subtly hide behind Gregory but he kept a firm grip on her waist and she waved sheepishly to Tony's parents when they spotted her.

"Thanks for that," she hissed in Gregory's ear and felt a shiver roll through him.

"No problem," he replied shakily.

"After all of our wondering, all of our waiting, I have left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault. I won't ask for your forgiveness – I don't deserve it."

"I don't know – Tony's a pretty amazing kid. He'll surprise you," Athena couldn't help from commenting but couldn't say anything else as Gregory's hands drifted across her stomach. Oh, it was far too intense. Ever since that discussion about blood, Athena's hormones had been raging out of control around Gregory and he seemed to feel the same, deep attraction. She noticed, vaguely, that Tony's parents were smiling at her gratefully and only barely remembered her compliment about their son.

"Tony's near," Anna said airily and Athena glanced around anxiously along with his parents.

"Where?" Mrs Thompson asked quickly.

"There!" Anna's finger pointed to the sky and an outbreak of murmurs spread across those gathered. Athena smirked as both Tony and Rudolph landed with the former approaching Fredrick and handing over the Stone. Gregory looked grudgingly amazed as Tony ran to join his parents and Athena beamed happily as Fredrick began the ritual.

"You know that I'll disappear, right?" Gregory murmured into her ear and Athena's muscles all locked into place at the thought.

"Disappear to where?" she asked quietly, tensing her grip on his arms that were still around her waist.

"I don't know. But I'll be human, at least." Great, he didn't seem particularly bothered by their separation. This is what Athena got for growing attached to someone! It happened too hard and too fast and she was just broken at the end of it whilst Gregory didn't care. But she didn't say anything, merely watching as a beam of bright red light the colour of her top shot from the comet to the Stone. But the ritual was interrupted by a familiar face bearing a neon cross and covered in seaweed, hanging from a giant balloon thing.

"Ah crap," Athena moaned as Rookery let out a yell, shooting towards the vampires and kicking the Stone from Fredrick's hand. He caught it as he landed and brandished the cross around, sending everyone including Gregory for cover. Athena snapped to attention and stomped forward to Rookery. "Ready for round three, moron?" she snarled and he swiped the cross at her. Pushing the pain of her ribs to the side, Athena ducked and kicked his stomach then punched his face when he doubled over. He smacked her across the face and she was sent sprawling.

"Alright, that's it," Mr Thompson decided and marched forward, socking Rookery straight to the jaw then shaking his hand in pain. Athena grinned as Mrs Thompson followed.

"I don't think so," she said mockingly, knocking the cross out of the way and punching him in the stomach then in the face. He went to get her back and Athena launched herself at the vampire hunter, sending him sprawling that time. They both rose and Athena kicked him across the jaw with a victorious 'HA!' before kneeing his private areas.

"I wonder what her parents think of this," she heard Mrs Thompson say. The distraction meant Athena got hit to the nose and groaned.

"Do I look like someone who had stable parents?" she cried to the Thompsons before elbowing Rookery to the jaw, kicking his stomach once more and sending him teetering to the edge of the cliff. She followed after him and made to shove him over but his hand shot out and she gasped as pain shot through her heart. Looking down, her eyes met the rough, sharpened shape of a stake. Rookery shoved her backwards and she landed in someone's arms but she had no idea whose they were as stars burst across her vision. She vaguely saw Mr Thompson gently tapping Rookery and the vampire hunter went flying over the edge of the cliff with a terrified yell, throwing the amulet away. "That's for breaking my ribs, you prick," Athena whispered just before the sound of a 'splash' reached their ears. A laugh alerted her to the fact that she was in Gregory's arms and she felt utter relief at that fact. She looked up and saw that her head was on his lap and he was staring down at her in terror, the weak laugh he'd given having vanished abruptly from his face.

"I'm so sorry, Athena. But you are not going to die," he told her and she coughed on a laugh, feeling blood trickle from her mouth. She found it oddly ironic that she would die by a stake to the heart.

"I don't think I'm going to live either, Gregory," she breathed and he looked stunned that she'd used his name.

"Tony, you know what we want. Wish it! You have to wish it!" Rudolph cried as the family's heads flew between Athena, Tony and the comet. Gregory caught Athena's eye again and smiled weakly at her as Tony held the amulet to the sky and red smoke started swirling around everyone. Gregory leaned forward and Athena used most of her energy just to hear him whisper in her ear.

"Even when I'm human, I'll find you and sink my teeth into you. I promise." Athena smiled sadly and choked again, not finding it likely.

"I don't think you'll find me unless it's my grave." She knew she was being a pessimist but the pain was too intense to fight off. Gregory glared down at her before returning his mouth to her ear.

"I will find you, my love, my mate," he whispered before the smoke swallowed him whole. The last thought that Athena had before darkness consumed her was 'he waited THAT LONG to tell me I was his mate!?'

"Gregory," she breathed and then she breathed no more.

**Now, I know this entire story seems a little rushed. But I just wanted a short, simple, kind of fluffy romance thing on here – that is my defence. Anyway, see you in three days for the final chapter! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. If We Ever Meet Again

**Chapter Five**

**I just want to say, I think the beginning of this chapter is kind of cheesy – just a warning. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me through this somewhat short story and thank you for reviewing, favouriting and alerting.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Little Vampire – I do own Athena and this was just a little experiment.**

Athena, much to everyone's relief, did not die and escaped with a nasty scar. She was hospitalised for weeks on end after having surgery to make sure there were no splinters left in her and make sure there was no lasting damage to her heart. Tony and his parents visited every day and Athena smiled as she remembered a certain conversation with Mrs Thompson that had led to a major turnaround in her life.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, Athena, how are you today?" Dottie (as she'd insisted on being called) asked as she sat on the blue plastic chair at Athena's bedside. The girl smiled at her tiredly, still recovering from the stab wound that had been a week previously. _

"_Tired," she answered breathily. She had only just woken up and was exhausted already, nightmares of Rookery plaguing her endlessly. Dottie seemed to understand and Athena guessed she was well experienced due to Tony's previous nightmares (which had stopped because the problem was gone). _

"_That's to be expected. But I brought some clothes for you and your favourite magazines that you told me about," Dottie said cheerfully and Athena smiled at her thankfully._

"_Thanks Dottie." _

"_Do you mind . . . um, telling me about your parents?" Athena was caught off guard at the question and contemplated it carefully._

"_Why do you ask?" she wondered aloud and Dottie shrugged. _

"_You hinted that you didn't have any and your flat isn't the most desirable location." Her mouth downturned in disgust and Athena nodded in agreement, well aware of how disgusting her flat was._

"_I ran away when I was fifteen because my parents wanted me to become a vampire hunter like previous generations had been."_

"_So that's why you're such a good fighter." Athena nodded._

"_Yeah, I learned it all from them then turned it around and used to help vampires like . . . like the ones we knew." Athena struggled to talk about Rudolph and the others because that always led to thoughts about Gregory which made her depressed. She had been his mate (it still annoyed her that he'd hid it from her and hadn't really acted like it had happened at all) and he had vanished to somewhere that she had no knowledge of. For all she knew, that Stone could have killed off the Sackville-Bagg family and Gregory would be forced to break his promise. Athena's heart skittered as she thought about his teeth grazing her throat in a non-food way._

"_So, they're not around?" Dottie asked and Athena shook her head 'no'._

"_I heard they moved to America or something. I don't particularly care." She was lying – she did care, if only a little. She may not have liked her parents very much but it hurt that they'd left so soon after she had. It was like they'd been waiting for it. _

"_I have a proposition for you." Dottie seemed exceptionally nervous and Athena cocked her head to the side in question._

"_Go on."_

"_Would you like to move in with us?"_

_*End Flashback*_

It had been a long, complicated process that took the better part of Athena's stay in the hospital and the two months she was out of the dreaded white building that smelled of chemicals too much. After many tedious arguments, social workers finally conceded and allowed the Thompson's to adopt Athena due to her parents' absence and lack of response to any contact. Papers were signed and relief was felt as Athena officially moved into the Thompson residence. Her own room was bigger, better and a lot cleaner than her old flat (which she'd passed on to another poor soul) and she loved living with Tony. They helped each other to adjust to life without vampires and told each other creative stories about made-up adventures. Tony told Athena how he had first met Rudolph and Athena in turn told her story. The two hadn't been close before the amulet incident but living in the same house and being adopted by his parents meant that their connection really grew, even before she moved in. Tony tried to teach Athena to draw (a fruitless attempt – she was dreadful) and Athena attempted to teach Tony some basic self defence (he kept falling over and Athena would dissolve into giggles). The older girl could see that Dottie and Bob were thrilled with how well they both got on and Athena was pleased too – it was nice to have a family after so long and she'd never had a sibling before.

"Hey Tony," Athena said as she entered the little boy's room. He, as he usually was, was spread out over his desk colouring furiously. He didn't wear his red cape that Athena had spotted and she knew why – it reminded him of Rudolph. Athena, on the other hand, had grudgingly accepted offered money from Dottie and Bob to buy a less rubbish wardrobe. The money had financed new clothes and a brand spanking new pair of biker boots with steel toes and red roses decorating them – she loved them to pieces. She wore them as she walked over to Tony's desk along with a pink and black tartan skirt that came to mid-thigh, a black tank top and her black leather jacket.

"You're dressed up," he observed before turning back to his drawings. Athena laughed lightly. She was 'dressed up' – as in, she was wearing a skirt which she hardly ever did.

"Yeah, I am. Come on, we're going to some market," she stated, nudging Tony's shoulder playfully. He grinned and rose from his chair, depositing his things and putting on his shoes.

"I'm ready!" he declared and she led the way down the stairs. Bob eyed her skirt disapprovingly and she silently joked about pulling it up higher. He merely rolled his eyes as Dottie entered.

"Everyone ready?" she asked and they nodded. "Let's go then." The group of four exited through the front door and Dottie locked it behind them. Tony and Athena playfully argued on their way to the car about what seat they got and Athena lost, having to sit behind the driver which she hated. Tony silently gloated about it the entire way to the market place and said it out loud as soon as they were in the bustling square. Dottie, dressed like a typical country girl, looked in her element as she shot towards the stalls and the three others followed after her, smiling gently. Athena didn't really pay attention as her eyes drifted over to a nearby moving truck. It was parked in front of a very large house that looked elegant but not as big as the castle she lived in. Three movers were hefting heavy boxes out of the truck and towards the house and two kids were 'helping'. Athena just shook her head and returned her attention to the market where Dottie was looking between two loaves of bread.

"They look the same to me," she pointed out helpfully and Dottie grinned at her playfully before selecting one and putting it into the bag Bob was carrying. Tony was fascinated by a yo-yo he'd been given and didn't really seem to be paying attention. Athena, seeing this, shrugged and skipped over to a dessert stall which smelled intoxicating. She glanced pleadingly at Dottie who laughed and Bob perked up upon seeing the desserts. He quickly joined Athena and they debated over which cake was best, neither noticing Tony walk away. Dottie suddenly shook them from their drooling and both looked up questioningly.

"Where's Tony?" she asked in a high pitched tone and Athena's well trained eyes immediately whizzed around the market place looking for him. She spotted him standing alone in the middle of the square, halfway between themselves and the house Athena had seen earlier. She nudged her adoptive parents and both followed her line of vision, watching as Tony whistled. Why on Earth was he whistling? The two kids that Athena had spotted earlier suddenly froze from where they had been walking away before turning back to face Tony with confused expressions.

"Holy . . ." Athena trailed off at Dottie's scolding expression but didn't really pay attention. Rudolph and Anna were the kids and realisation dawned on their faces just as Fredrick (dressed very business-like) and Freda (with deflated hair) appeared from the house and looked around. Athena's face hurt as a wide smile spread across her lips and she almost squealed with delight as Gregory came out looking absolutely incredible and chewing on an apple. His eyes were confused until they landed on Tony and dawned with realisation then utterly gobsmacked as they landed on Athena. She smirked as Anna and Rudolph ran towards Tony before she herself began waltzing towards Gregory. He smirked to mimic her and met her half way, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered in her ear and familiar shivers shot down her spine.

"So did I. But I'm not!" she cheerfully declared and Gregory laughed, pulling back to look into her eyes. Warm, fuzzy feelings spread through Athena's chest as their eyes connected and she grew giddy with happiness. "So, I'm your mate, huh?" she asked jokingly and Gregory laughed outright before putting his lips to her ear.

"Yep, you're all mine." Before she could register anything else, his lips had pressed to hers and what felt like the entirety of Bonfire Night exploded in her stomach and chest. She inhaled through her nose and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as her mouth opened to let his tongue in. Their tongues wrestled playfully as she fisted her fingers in his gorgeous punkish hair. When they pulled away, both were panting heavily but Gregory lower his mouth to her neck and she gasped happily as he bit her gently. When they were finally looking each other in the eye once more, she was thrilled to see her euphoria reflected in his orbs.

"Now _that _was what I call keeping a promise," she giggled before their lips joined again in their happy reunion.

**And that is that. Once again, thank you for being a part of this short little experiment, it's been fun! I'll hopefully be seeing you. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
